The Book of the four horseman: The Story of Death
by Animewar
Summary: The horseman have died but they are now reborn. watch as one who surrounds himself in death become the greatest shinobi the world has ever seen. NaruXHina some Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

_Death The one truth in the world, for all things must b e created and so they must parish. He was called many things in his time as one of the four, Kinslayer, and Executioner being the most well known ad the easiest to translate from the old texts._

_He restored the Kingdom of man to an even greater glory than before by sacrificing the souls of his brethren the Nepilium –the cursed union between Angel and Demon-._

_Out of all the horsemen he was the most powerful as his powers were absolute._

_But now we look to a new Death, a new horsemen who will take up the reins and do the bidding of the Charred Council. For after the war between Angel and demons was over with both sides having lost so many of their kind, and only the four were untouched standing tall as the rest retreated._

_The seven seals were once again put in place but this time they did more than just halt a war that will never end the four died and their powers became one with the seal and would only be released when all of creation was in danger. So the seals waited for eons but something is stirring in the darkest corners of the universe. Some thought to be long extinct._

* * *

All right here is the the first chapter of The Story of Death. and the actual chapter one will e out sometime today.


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 1 for The Story of Death please review with criticism.

* * *

Chapter 1

On a small planet in the northern edge of the universe sits a series of country's born out of war each named after an element of life or something related to one. Sits a village in the largest of them a village surrounded in forest. In this village there are warriors who wild both energy and weapon, who curse those for the power that they were unwillingly give, by those who would curse them. In this village the people gather in an arena were one such person stands facing an opponent from one of the many famous clans inhabiting it. He stares at his opponent Neji Hyuga who continues to taunt him for being in his mind weak and a failure who will never defy his 'fate'.

Feed up with both the taunting about fate, and for calling him a failure he draws upon and energy inside of him. The beast awakens inside his mind behind a sealed cage a red fox with nine tails tipped white. As it reluctantly gives an ounce of its strength it notices something else melding with it. A purple-black colored energy coming together with its own red. Back with the boy the audience sees and for most of them become frightened of the power he's using as it radiates off him, others are confused about what's going on. But one is impressed that person is the Sandaime Hokage: Hiruzen Sarutobi, he is amazed that the boy Naruto Uzumaki could control the beast, the Kyuubi on Kitsune to such an extent.

Back down in the arena Naruto has started to gain an upper hand keeping Neji on his toes as he is constantly moving throwing kunai and shuriken at high speeds. In the end Naruto is running low on throw able weapons, so he disappears from Neji's Byakugan the famed doujutsu of the Hyuuga clan. When he reappears he in the air and roundhouse kicks Neji in the face causing him to slide back a meter or two being unprepared Neji is attacked ferociously by Naruto unable to dodge and fully block most of his attacks. In the end one of his kicks connects with Neji's chin sending him reeling back, as he tries to get his footing back but Naruto has not stopped his assault and Neji's body cant take the strain and finally collapses back first. Naruto just stares down at him still radiating off him "Do you know why you lost?" he says.

"Because it was my fate-" Before Neji could finish Naruto punches his face effectively shutting him up.

"There is no such thing as fate, fate is only an excuse for those who are too scared to do anything about them selves." Naruto starts to say, "I should know, for if I was what every thought I was then I would be dead by now, or be feared like that Gaara person is." "So don't talk to me about fate." He then looks at the proctor who nods his head in a silent agreement.

"You know," he says talking to Neji "Even a caged bird can learn to open the cage with its beak and become free." "The winner of the first round of the Chunin Exams third task is Naruto Uzumaki!" he yells to the very silent audience. Soon Hinata Hyuuga cousin to Neji starts to clap being the first before some of the others start to do the same. The Hyuuga elders and most of the main branch decide to leave, as their only representative has been defeated. Hiashi Hyuuga Uncle to Neji and father to Hinata, and Hinabi the younger one, gets up to leave as well but to finally tell Neji something that should have been told to him a long time ago. Naruto rushes to the waiting area with the other competitors.

"Who knew you would be so troublesome." Says a monotone voice just as Naruto arrives.

"What did you say something Shikamaru?" Says Naruto being as Kakashi like as he can. Speaking of whom he gets a strange feeling as he continues to stall to get Sasuke to the exam, that someone did something cool at that moment but just shrugged it off.

"Next match will be Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara!" yells the proctor as everyone waits in anticipation for the match that most f the people here came to see. But that soon turns to disappointment when Sasuke does not show. A few minutes later the Hokage stands up.

"It has been decided that if Sasuke does not get here before the end of the last match he will be disqualified from the exams!" The Hokage yells. And so the next match between Shino Aburame and Kankuro was called but Kankuro gave up before the start of the match even began. His sister Tamari on the other hand heads down, as Shikamaru decides not to do it. Only for Naruto to shove him over the railing he lands flat on his back and so the fight between the two started. Well kind of Tamari fought, while Shikamaru ran and hid behind the trees on the far side shooting his shadow out to try and get her trapped it eventually worked but he gave up in the end saying that he was almost out of chakra for the technique, and Tamari was declared the winner but to be angry that she won from a forfeit and not from beating the hell out of him. As the Hokage was about to stand up declaring that Gaara had won, two figures land on the ground in a swirl of leaves "I hope were not late." Said Kakashi in his usual almost uncaring way.

"A second later and he would have been disqualified, he's only lucky that the Hokage allowed for his match to be moved to the last spot." Said the proctor with that Gaara came down in a swirl of sand having become impatient from his waiting. And so the match started and immediately Gaara had the advantage of range against Sasuke who only has a few ranged techniques.

"Sensei I think should forfeit right now!" Yells Naruto as runs up the stairs to were he landed when the fight began.

"Now, now Naruto there is nothing to worry about everything is under control."

"Look I may not like Sasuke but he is a teammate and I also know that if he continues to fight Gaara, Gaara will kill him, he thinks that killing people is the reason he exists." He says remembering what he said to himself and Shikamaru when he attempted to kill Lee in the hospital.

"Don't worry Sasuke is more like me than you know, by the way how was your match with Neji?" He asks just as Rock Lee and Maito Gai arrive the former wrapped in bandages, holding onto a crutch.

"I won of course." Stated Naruto but before he could continue Gai got what Kakashi meant.

"You didn't teach him _that_ did you?" He asks knowing the answer

"Yes I did."

"Teach Sasuke-kun what?" asked Sakura who wanted to hear more about her precious Sasuke. With that said a strange sound echoes through the stadium as they see Sasuke on the stadium wall holding in his hand a ball of lighting.

"The Chidori (Thousand Birds) is a technique that I created myself similar to that of my Raikiri (Lightning Edge), but weaker in strength." "So far he can use it twice a day even when he has used other techniques, he has also promised to never use the technique against a comrade." But before Gai could protest on how irresponsible that is Sasuke rushes down the wall and at Gaara who had encased himself in a dense ball of sand. As Sasuke gets ever closer Gaara large spikes come out of the sphere some of them making cuts on Sasuke but he had manages to both dodge them all to a point and he was able to make slight contact with Gaara. In side the sphere Gaara feels something warm on his chest. He screams at the top of his lungs when he comes to relies that it's his blood, for the first time in his life he is bleeding. And as Sasuke retracts his arm a long arm shoots out of the sphere making Sasuke move out of its way, the arm itself was a golden color with blue markings, but when it retracts the only thing inside the sphere was Gaara's eye now turned into a gold color the pupil being a four-pointed star with four dots around it, Sasuke gets chills going up from fear when seeing this. Up in the stands Kankrou, Tamari, and Baki their Jounin sensei all fear that he will both ruin the plan or kill everyone here at this moment. Orochimaru who has no gotten worried about his plan failing send the signal and starts the invasion early. It was only noticed when bth the Hokage's box exploded and many of the civilians started to fall asleep from a Genjutsu the Jounin, Chunin and some of the Genin noticed it and dispelled it, Kakashi after deflecting a soundnin he turns to see who is still up seeing only Shikamaru asleep but surprised that Naruto isn't. Down in the stadium Sasuke follows Gaara without orders as he's taken by his brother and sister. "Sakura wake up Shikamaru, and you and Naruto are to follow Sasuke as back up against Gaara and his siblings."

"Bu-"

"Sakura as of now we are at war you have your orders now go." Interrupted Kakashi so Sakura wakes up Shikmaru though not from the Genjustu but from actually falling asleep "Good now that this," he said before summoning a small brown pug "Pakkun here will trak them down for you." And with that they leave following Sasuke. About ten minutes after leaving Shikamaru leaves the group to distract nine soundnins that followed them. They had meet Konkrou on their way where Shino, who was also following them, decided to finght hinm so they can get to Gaara. When they got to the battle site they saw Sasuke in his cursed mark state and Gaara having given into his demon enough to have half of his body covered in the sand skin, giving him a single animal ear and half of his teeth have become sharpened. As Gaara attacks Sasuke going in for the kill Sakura gets in the way with kunai in hand, this actually stops Gaara's assault momentarly as he is surprised that someone would willingly sacrifice them self for another. In anger he unleashes the attack on Sakura pinning her to a tree while knocking her unconscious. Naruto getting furious after Gaara has a full cloak around him makes the hand sign and summons a small number of Shadow clones allowing him to stick an explosive tag on him causing half of the body to start falling off, afterwards he creates an uncountable number of Kage Bushins (Shadow Clones) had attacks him with the Uzumaki Naruto Nisen Rendan (Uzumaki Naruto 2,000 Hit Combo) but before he can go anyfurthar Gaara unleashes the beast the Ichibi. The demon takes the form of a large tanuki, Naruto knowing he will need the Boss of the Toad summons gather up some of the Kyuubi's chakra only to pull on the purple black colored one, like the last time but to a larger extent. A purple mist envelops Naruto swirling around like a mini vortex when it dissipates a new figure stands in its place.

'_What the hell did Naruto become?_' Thought Sasuke surprised at the figure now floating in front of him. The figure has a pair of bone wings and bone claws, two chained up book, a green hour glass, and a green colored amulet, a purple cloak with a hoodcovering his face in darkness, red glowing pupil less eyes, and nine blood red tails with bone white tips coming out the base of his spine. As it hold one of its hands into the air as more mist form, when it grabs the mist it solidifies into a scythe. The scythe it self is also made from bones with skulls on the inside of the blade with glowing green eyes. It flies up to the Ichibi and with three swings of its scythe two upwards and one horizontal both of the Ichibi's arm fall off along with a deep cut along its neck all with out actually touching it. It then grabs Gaara but the head and rips him off the Ichibi's forehead effectively sealing the Ichibi back in, and then proceeds to ram Gaara into the ground leaving him their going off in the direction of the village. As Temari tries to take her bother away both are captured by Konoha Shinobi, and are taken into custody.

The village is in a state of disarray many Shinobi from all three villages are lying dead on the ground, on top of roof tops and inside buildings, on the roof of the Hokage's box stands a purple barrier made by Orochimaru's Sound Four to that none can interfere with his battle against Sarutobi as of now he has used the Edo Tensei to revive the First and Second Hokages, the area where the battle has taken place now has a large rock wall and a miniature forest inside it, the Third is going through hand signs after creating three Kage Bushins when the figure crashes through the wall beheading the two kages, and unlike before where all their injuries were healed they dropped dead on the gound the paper like substance that made their bodies disappeared and revealed the bodies of Kin Tsuchi, and Zaku Abumi members of the same Sound nin squad who lost their preliminaries round battles in the Chunin Exam. The figure goes up to Orochimaru and like with the Ichibi lops off both of this arms. This has two effects one Sarutobi does not finish his jutsu and Orochimaru is forced to retreat. The purple mist form around the figure but before anyone can do anything more the mist shoots up into the sky and disappears leaving Naruto behind and unconscious.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright chapter two is now out and thank you everyone who reviewed.

* * *

Chapter 2

Sarutobi was not in a good mood as of late. It all started one month ago when Orochimaru his former student tried to kill him and destroy the village. He remembers the first meeting, which was held three days after the invasion ended.

* Flash back *

Sarutobi enters the council room and takes seat at the small table sitting in front of a larger semicircular one. To his left sat the Shinobi council who was made up from all the heads from the major clans Tsume Inuzuka was to the far left with Shibi Aburame sitting next to her, then Hiashi Hyuuga, Inoichi Yamanaka, Chouza Akimichi, Shikaku Nara who was asleep, and a representative for the Uchiha clan going down the line. The middle section called the Hokage's council was the smallest and was made up of three members Koharu Utatane, Homura Mitokado, and Danzou Shimura, the first two being former teammates and the last being his rival for many years. And the last section of made up of the Civilian council made up from the leaders of each major guild within the village. The Shinobi council was made to make and enforce laws concerning the shinobi of the village, the Civilian council was to make and oversee laws for all civilians of the village, and the Hokage's council was made to make and enforce laws mainly for the village as a whole and need to be present if one of the other councils ever meet.

"Has a damage report been made yet?" he asks to the council. At this Danzou stands up holding a few pieces of paper in hand.

"Yes as far as damage goes it isn't as much as one would think." He started "about thirty-five percent of the total village was destroyed. Over half of that was to the west gate and its surrounding area while the rest was scattered around the village. We have over fifty casualties ranging from civilians to shinobi for both minor and major injures. Thirty people have died all Chunin in level, and none of our forces have been captured." He turns to the next page. "We have a report that we have all three of the former Kazekage's children in custody, and are to be questioned."

"Do it but not too harshly." Said Sarutobi Danzou opens his mouth to protest but Sarutobi continues "we need them alive and well for we can use them as prisoners to exchange when the treaty is made up." Danzou nods his head before continuing.

"And lastly the final report, the enemy has suffered over one hundred casualties including Orochimaru himself. And as a final note the council would like to know what happened, in that barrier."

"After trying for one last time to talk some sense into Orochimaru, after that failed we engaged in combat, were he reviled that he completed his Immortality Jutsu" this caused the Shinobi council to gasp knowing that he was trying to complete that for years. "Afterwards he use the _Edo Tensei_ technique to bring back the First and Second Hokage's to fight me, eventually as I was about to use a forbidden technique to kill Orochimaru but I was stopped when a unknown figure busted through the barrier and cut off both of Orochimaru's arms before turning into Naruto Uzumaki." "Naruto-kun has yet to wake up, so we don't know what happened fully as of yet."

"What do you mean when Uzumaki was a figure?" Asked Shikaku lazily lifting his head up from the table.

"Before he turned back he looked like the personification of the Shinigami." He said, "But his form soon faded and he once again became Naruto Uzumaki."

"But how could he have done something like that?" Asked Danzou "that can't be a power from 'that' could it?"

"Not from the report that Kakashi made from their mission to the Nami no Kuni. The only thing that Kakashi sensed was the malice from the chakra itself, the chakra I felt, felt like nothing, no intent of any kind." Said Sarutobi "Are there any other matter that need to be brought up?" the room is silent for a few seconds giving him his answer. "I now call this meeting adjourned." Everyone leaves the room, Sarutobi before heading to his office decided to stop to check up on Naruto. After arriving he his greeted by the head doctor who takes him to Naruto's room. "Is there any change in his activity?"

"None that we can see, although he has a high degree of brain activity that is abnormal for a person in a comatose state, I called in to have Inochi-san come in and take a look inside tomorrow." Said the head doctor arriving at the room. Sarutobi looked at the child with sadness before going back to his office to finish his mountains of paperwork.

The next afternoon Inoichi found himself at the Konoha hospital looking over the calm figure of Naruto Uzumaki, looking at the head doctor who nods his head he uses his clan's signature technique the _Shintenshin no jutsu_ (Mind Body Change Technique), and enters his mind.

* Inside Naruto's mindscape *

Inochi found himself in a distorted world with parts of Naruto's mind was a sewer emphasized by the ankle deep water, and a massive dark library with as mass amount of book more than what looks to be in the Konoha library, with lanterns burning a green flame.

"Who are you and why are you here?" asks Naruto scarring Inochi who was awed at what his mind was like. When he turns to face Naruto he notices the difference in how he looks. Naruto has no spot of orange on him but it still wearing the same style of jumpsuit mainly black in color but is mixed up with a light grey, and eyes have changes to a dark almost glowing red-orange color.

"My name is Inochi Yamanaka and I here because both the head doctor and Hokage-sama have been worried as you have not awoken in three days."

"Really only three days man this will be boring." Inochi become confused at this statement but before he could think of it any further Inochi sees a red silted eye before being thrown out of Naruto's mind.

* Outside Naruto's Mindscape *

Inochi opens his eyes and decides to make his written report at the hospital using paper that they generously offer. Report in hand he heads off to the Hokage's office, arriving he knocks on the door. Getting a reply from the other side he enters, "here is my report on Naruto." Inochi says placing it on the desk, the Hokage starts to look through it as he gives his verbal report. At the end of all the Hokage sighs to himself hearing that they can't find out what's wrong with him. The Hokage thanks him for his time allowing Inochi to leave. The Hokage then summons an ANBU who appeared instantly.

"Yes sir?" the bird masked shinobi asks

"I need you to guard Naruto-kun in the hospital room, and report back if any new developments occur."

"May I ask why the boy needs a guard sir?"

"I do not trust certain individuals on the council and inspect they might try something, soon."

"I will get on that right away then sir." Said the AMBU leaving with a _Shunshin no Jutsu_ (Body Flicker Technique). Hiruzen sighs to himself before sending another message out for mission for one individual. Thirty minutes later the man arrives a tall man with extremely long white hair and markings on his face, wearing geta's for shoes, and a red hyori over a green shirt and pants. "Jiraiya I have a mission for you."

"A come on Saru-sensei you know I have research to do for my next book." He said sounding disappointed knowing that even though he's a Sanin he can still be ordered on missions.

"I am getting to old for this job." He says right out "I need to retire for good this time, we need a fifth Hokage."

"Woh, woh now hold on you certainly can't mean me, now can you."

"Hell no." he says simply "but the only other people in the village who could be eligible would either not want the job, are not ready for it yet, or I cannot fully trust them with the job." "But I need you to find the only other person who is powerful enough, and smart enough to be the Hokage."

"Wait you can't mean her do you?" he asks not believing what he just heard.

"Yes I mean her you will set out immediately and bring her back here as soon as possible I don't care if you have to drag her here kicking and screaming, but you need to get her here." Ordered Hiruzen Jiraiya decides to leave right then and there he already guess that Sarutobi wanted him to find her so he originally planned to take Naruto with him as he has an uncanny ability to change how people look at themselves and others. But with him in the state he is in Jiraiya leaves immediately.

Over the next month Konoha has become relatively calm with only one major event occurring. Two people had broken into the village a few days after Jirayia had left, to try and kidnap Naruto but failed because of Kakashi, Kurenai Yuuhi, Asuma Sarutobi, and Gai Maito.

At Sarutobi's office it's a relatively peaceful day although filled with paperwork the door is kicked gown by a pair of shinobi open toed heels. Attached to those heels is a blonde haired woman her hair being in two pigtails, wearing a pair of dark blue pants, a grey kimono- style blouse covering most of her large 'assists', wrapped in a dark blue obi, and a green hyori with the word 'gamble' inside a red circle on the back. Following her is a young woman with black short hair and a black kimono with white trimmings, held together with a white obi, and has a pair of open toed low high heel shinobi sandals. Carrying a small pig that has a pearl collar, and a red jacket on. "Ah Tsunade it's nice that you could make it." Sarutobi says not looking up from his paperwork.

"Nice nothing now why am I here Jiraiya had to force be with becoming a missing-nin to get me here without explaining himself!" she yells at him, still red in the face from anger.

"I need you here so heal two very special cases the first was put under a Genjutsu from Itachi Uchiha." He says as the woman next to Tsunade tries to calm her down. "The second has been in a coma sense the end of the invasion, and not even with the help from Inochi Yamanaka could we get him out." At that Tsunade stops in surprise knowing even though she has been gone any Yamanaka can get a coma patient out of it with ease.

"Tsunade-sama I think we should at least help those two before leaving." Her assistant says to her.

"Fine Shizune." She says admitting defeat, "but afterwards I'm leaving." She says leaving the room.

"Shizune-san can you make sure she comes back before she tries to leave?" Sarutobi asks.

"Yes Hokage-sama." Half an hour of walking later Tsunade and Shizune make it to Kakashi's room turning a few head from the doctor's and nurse's and by a few patients along the way. After using the _Shousen Jutsu_ (Mystical Hand Technique) on Kakashi head he slowly starts to open his non-covered eye and is shocked to see Tsunade standing above him. And before he could say anything she just leaves. Another doctor comes in as she leave to make sure Kakashi is alright. A few minutes later Tsunade walking into Naruto's room to see him sitting up holding his head in pain. Tsunade is thoroughly surprised that he is awake she walks up him uses the _Shousen Jutsu_ to help relive most of the pain.

"Thank baa-san that feels much better." He says when Tsunade finishes ticking her off.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME!" she yells disturbing many of the surrounding patients.

"I called you old because you are." Stats Naruto as if it was an obvious explanation. Tsunade was about to kill Naruto for this except that Shizune was somehow holding her back.

"Who are you anyway?" he asks

"That is Tsunade Senju, the granddaughter and grandniece to the first and second Hokage's respectively." Says Jiriaya who is sitting in the window frame.

"Oh, hey Ero-Sennin what are you doing here?" Naruto asks, this gets Tsunade to burst out laughing, and Jiraiya angry.

"I told you stop calling me that!" he yells at him.

"I would if you stopped being a pervert!" Naruto yells back

"I told you I am not a pervert…I'm a super pervert!" he exclaims proudly only to get a punch from Tsunade effectively sending out the window.

"You know what kid you're not half bad." Tsunade says

"So how long was I out for?" Naruto asks getting serious

"One month by what sensei said." Says Tsunade understanding the change of tone and picking up the chart of the end of the bed. "You are required to stay in the hospital for another day or so." "It would have been longer but in the last month you seem to have no reduction in your muscle size or tone somehow." And with that she leave the room followed by Shizune.

"Tsunade-sama Hokage-sama asked that he see you before we leave." Shizune said as she catches up to Tsunade. Tsunade reluctantly goes back to Sautobi's office. This time she knocks on the door before entering.

"Ah good of you to come back, now how are they?" he asks

"Kakashi is awake, and so is Naruto, although Naruto was awake when I came in for how long I don't know, but he did have a bad headache when I came in so after reliving him of most of it I left." Tsunade says "And if that's all you need me here for I'm leaving."

"Not so fast Tsuande, there is another reason I called you here."

"Well spit it out already." She says impatiently

"As you know I am not in my prime and I haven't been for a few years now, which is why I decided to retire again while making you the next Hokage."

* * *

Again thank you everyone who reviewed and please don't hesitate to give criticism when needed.


End file.
